Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/28 April 2016
11:58 ACT 4, Part 3. 11:58 nice omfg 11:58 just so you know 11:58 act 5 and 6 are the fucking LONGEST THINGS EVER 11:59 longer than ACT 2 & 3? 11:59 WAY LONGER 11:59 JESUS 11:59 well, I'm in for that 11:59 yea u better be omg 12:00 LOL Dave out-trolled a troll 12:00 dave is my son 12:01 hmm... is Dave's brother ever named? 12:01 it's just Bro until act 6 12:01 and then it's explained 12:01 oh 12:01 and if you dont get it ill tell you 12:01 pretty much S cascade 12:01 which is 13 mins 12:01 BUT IT'S VERY FAR IN 12:02 I'll get to it 12:02 how many parts does act 5 have? 12:02 a lot. 12:02 like a lot a lot. 12:03 like,,,, woa 12:03 dont even get me started on act 6 12:03 theres act 6 act 1 12:03 and act 6 act 2 12:03 and 3 and 4 and 5 and 6 12:03 not to mention the fucking intermissions 12:03 hi regi 12:03 //GRROOOOOOOOOOAN// 12:03 We're in for the long haul 12:03 Hiya 12:03 ya but its so worth it 12:04 true 12:04 what up 12:04 tbh jade and dave are just 12:04 < 12:04 3 12:04 <3 <3 <3 <3 12:04 ikr 12:04 welp, time to watch (and hopefully end) ACT 4 12:04 ye ye 12:04 so back to AFK 12:05 BUT I WILL SAY THIS 12:05 The only thing that I find a bit "meh" are the graphics in terms of transition 12:05 ya 12:05 also when u get to act 5 the april fools i did for this year will make a lot more sense 12:05 at least 20 more sense 12:06 You mean the Moussaieff Troll Diamond? 12:06 and everyone else 12:06 anyway, beginning video....... NOW. 12:07 ye ye have fun 12:07 hi aptos 12:08 Hi 12:08 I finished the Zinnwaldite retcon. I feel accomplished 12:08 nice 12:08 meanwhile im scraping for any kind of writing motivation 12:08 Hi Ap 12:09 Hi regi! And good luck woth that 12:09 * DaniSkies -ify 12:09 I'm workin on a mesoamerican themed gem now 12:09 hi dani 12:09 hi DAni 12:09 uvu#// hello all 12:09 Woo, mesoamericna gem! 12:09 my new dad is green goldstone 12:10 Wha? 12:10 yes 12:10 http://moussaieff.deviantart.com/art/Steven-Universe-Fusion-Green-Goldstone-605623586 12:10 my new 12:10 dad 12:10 you killed regi ;; 12:11 with my new dad 12:11 I figured if peridot fused with a diamond it would be centenary 12:11 Also, goodbye 12:11 no omg cent fused w pearl-- 12:11 oh bye 12:12 i wanna make more cute stuff like the eternal suffering page and my profile and your profile but like i have nothing else to work with ;; 12:13 i kinda wanna make an official E.S. drawing?? 12:13 to fit with the css 12:13 every time i cough, i taste blood in my mouth, how great : ) 12:13 you should tho ;w; 12:13 pixel art maybe 12:15 maybe 12:15 pixel art sin 12:15 they're just pixels, how hard can they be :3c ahahahaha murder 12:15 wait sorry 12:15 12:15 MURDER 12:16 there, good uvu# 12:16 anyone: how would you describe dani? 12:16 me: 12:16 "MURDER 12:16 there, good uvu#" 12:18 * DaniSkies :3c 12:19 WAIT, DID I DECIDE ON CONTRA LUZ JELLY OPAL OR ICE OPAL? I don't remember any longer ;; 12:19 jelly 12:19 bc i said it would be tasty 12:19 oh yeah and i was like "no like jellyfish //like princess jellyfish" 12:20 and then i was like "like jelly filled donuts" 12:20 jelly filled gems 12:20 mm 12:21 OMFG IF THEY WERE DONUT THEMED 12:21 WITH SPRINKLES 12:21 AAAAA 12:22 oml a jellyfish based gem who's all about donuts i'm dead I'll do it just for you ;w; 12:22 Ice Cream Opal 12:22 dani 12:22 what 12:22 if 12:22 msd was like totally all abt jelly opal being so cutesy 12:22 and everyone is concerned for msds mental health 12:22 What do yuou call a gem that loves donuts? 12:22 Simpsonite 12:22 (Badumtss) 12:22 a gem that loves donuts 12:23 Lol, the diamond craze has turned to food based opals 12:23 My fault probably 12:23 it wasnt really a diamond craze 12:23 Idk 12:24 it was like 3 people who made a few diamonds 12:24 and also dani 12:24 I made a diamond 12:24 * Raelcontor hugs 12:24 do furries count tho? 12:24 Idk 12:24 aaaa idk 12:24 though she isn't attracted to cats 12:25 i mean i already have a furry diamond. 12:25 Or anything tbh 12:25 msd 12:25 anyway, food based gems aren't a new thing OF 12:25 s a huge fuckingfurry 12:25 Yeah 12:25 But you guys talk about opals 12:25 With food 12:25 because dani was planning a jelly opal 12:25 Ah 12:25 Contra Luz Jelly Opal who's going to be based off a jellyfish 12:26 * DaniSkies aaa 12:26 UMMM 12:26 DONUT 12:26 donut jellyfish 12:26 That sounds pretty cool tbh 12:26 SOMEONE DID THAT 12:26 Ooh! 12:26 LITERALLY LOOK UP DONUT JELLYFISH 12:26 What about an IMMORTAL jellyfish? :3c 12:26 I am weird 12:26 * I-Ship-Stevidot is weird 12:27 mm 12:27 arent all gems immortal 12:27 Yeah, well, technically no 12:27 i have a really scary gem headcanon 12:27 conditionally 12:27 GREAT NOW I WANT A DONUT 12:27 But immortal jellyfish are a species of jelly that can revert to a baby 12:27 * DaniSkies i'm going to dunkin donuts for lunch i don't even care 12:27 Theoretically they can live forever 12:28 my headcanon: 12:28 Hello 12:29 Hoi! 12:29 Gems are completely made-to-order. Literally everything they say or do is pre-determined for an algorithm for their gem type. Pearls have the same mindset and attitude, same with Quartzes and everything. Diamonds are the only Gems with free-will. 12:29 uhmmmm 12:29 Which is why RQ, Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, and Amethyst were considered defects 12:29 Nice headcanon! 12:29 Because they didn't fit within the algorithms 12:29 What are we talking about? 12:29 just a dumb headcanon i have : p 12:29 Also, I found this really cool jellyfish called the fried egg jellyfish 12:30 Wha! 12:30 *wha? 12:31 Wb 12:32 i love how on the chat bar MRD is totally cockblocking MRDBot from getting Coral smooches 12:32 What? 12:32 I play a coral 12:32 WEEEIIIIRRDDD 12:32 coral is an extremely common gem. :v 12:33 not even really a gem actually, unless it's precious coral 12:33 Yea 12:33 uhuhuhu 12:33 in which case it's already been murdered 12:33 om 12:33 * DaniSkies no worries, i love me my dead gems like this one, her first design is a sugar skull and her unreleased final is literally a skeleton with fabric on top 12:34 things i did today: 12:34 -i looked at the first designs for all of the diamonds and im just 12:34 -gone 12:34 if i didnt hate my old art so much i probably would have done something with it 12:35 i have redesigned mrd almost 12:35 7 times 12:35 * DaniSkies unistuck 12:35 You know what would be cool? 12:35 dying 12:35 A brainy Coral gem 12:35 Because brain coral 12:35 Ik it can't be a gem, but still 12:35 did you mean: danis coral 12:35 Sure! 12:36 Like that! 12:36 ok real quick head count of how many MRD incarnations i have running around 12:36 she's lived four lives now, her shortest life is 18 years so far ;w; poor child 12:36 * I-Ship-Stevidot is it furryism if I think Coral (SV) is cute 12:36 whoops 12:36 That would be cool it'd be the smartest gem ever with the memory of Dory 12:36 yep 12:36 7 mrds 12:36 Men, just keep swimming 12:37 *Meh 12:37 ODD has had an astounding 12:37 2 redesigns 12:37 ,,,ever 12:37 Just keep swimming swimming swimming what do you do you just swim swim 12:37 Wow. I guess you could say that's very...ODD. 12:37 (badumtss) 12:37 * I-Ship-Stevidot is shot 12:37 not really 12:37 Lol 12:37 aaron just totally ruined ODD for me 12:37 15 of my gems don't have designs i might cry ;; 12:38 some interesting questions i have been asked by aaron abt my diamonds: 12:38 Goood 12:38 -pretty much anything sex related you can think of 12:38 thats it 12:38 And I thought I was creepy. 12:38 you are 12:38 Oh. 12:38 OOOOOOO 12:38 sick burns 12:38 just not as creepy 12:38 You are, though. 12:38 XD 12:38 [12:38 msd has gone through 12:38 12:38 4 or 5 12:38 redraws 12:39 Wtheck? 12:39 and sodg has had 12:39 5 12:39 and has had a lot of weight issues recently, apparently 12:40 What is a coral's favorite writing untwnsil? 12:40 okay but literally coral got shorter but heavier and i just 12:40 Aen 12:40 *a pen 12:40 (Badumtss) 12:40 * I-Ship-Stevidot is shot 12:40 sodg went from cuddly to slightly less to a fucking equestria girls character 12:40 to average 12:40 * I-Ship-Stevidot no one will notice the pun probably 12:40 to a troll 12:40 He's still Princes Fucking Luna. 12:40 princess 12:41 * I-Ship-Stevidot because pen coral 12:41 No, Princes. 12:41 12:41 Plural of Prince. 12:41 Because there are a lot of him. 12:41 that makes no sens 12:41 What is a Coral's favorite type of horn? 12:41 An elkhorn 12:41 (Badumtss) 12:41 Wha? 12:41 And you like a rap album about the Founding Fathers. 12:41 And you totally ship them. 12:41 Because elkhorn coral 12:41 mmmm 12:41 thats subjective 12:41 And pen coral 12:41 (confused) 12:42 They are species of coral 12:42 dani help 12:42 i 12:42 i have,,, 12:42 Oh 12:42 OMG you know what would be awesome? 12:42 hi its becky 12:42 a song stuck in my head from homestuck 12:42 A pyrokinetic coral 12:42 me getting fired? @stevi 12:42 BUT I DONT FUCKING REMEMBER WHAT IT WAS CALLED 12:42 oh 12:42 ok 12:42 Because fire coral 12:42 how the fuck would that wor--- 12:43 * I-Ship-Stevidot DPN 12:43 but corals are aquatic themed objects 12:43 DANI HELP PLEASE 12:43 it wouldnt work out. 12:43 wHAT 12:43 No, no, no 12:43 yes dani we need u 12:43 IT'S 12:43 dial 911 12:43 You're missing the point 12:43 I CANT REMEMBER THE SONG 12:43 nope i cant miss anything 12:43 i have no emotion 12:43 BUT IT'S LIKE ONE OF HOMESTUCK'S MAIN TUNES 12:43 i am a human veggie 12:43 i don't know how to help you 12:43 no mind 12:43 FOR THE ALPHA KIDS? 12:43 no emotion 12:43 Is it Sburban Jungle? 12:43 Ascend? 12:43 no it's 12:43 just flesh 12:43 Descend? 12:43 John Sleeps? 12:43 RELLY FUCKING CALM 12:43 Strife? 12:43 LIKE PIANO 12:43 MUSIC 12:44 oh 12:44 AND THE ALBUM ART HAD A CAKE ON IT 12:44 OH 12:44 I THINK I MIGHT KNOW 12:44 SEND HELP 12:44 the anniversary/ john's birthday album? 12:44 I THINK 12:44 YES 12:44 ONE YEAR OLDER 12:44 Fire coral is, well, not a species of coral, but an aquatic species that looks SIMILAR and is toxic. If you get touched by its toxins, it will feel like a burn, hence FIRE coral. 12:44 THERE 12:44 >https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdDzpUsQins 12:44 you can get burned by other things too 12:45 I know 12:45 toxic acid 12:45 really good comebacks 12:45 Hmm 12:45 I-Ship-Stevidot 12:45 Fire coral is, well, not a species of coral, but an aquatic species that looks SIMILAR and is toxic. If you get touched by its toxins, it will feel like a burn, hence FIRE coral. 12:45 THERE 12:45 well 12:45 its not a species of coral 12:45 sure its aquatic 12:45 DANI NO THATS NOT IT 12:45 BUT 12:45 Wow. Nice mimicry 12:45 * DaniSkies dies 12:45 poisonus 12:45 HOLY SHIT THIS IS REALLY HARD 12:45 >https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCUHQq3BS7Q&list=PL43D61BA1D4DF9B24 12:45 PLAYLIST 12:45 * I-Ship-Stevidot sarcastically claps 12:45 context count - none @trevor 12:46 12:46 wh 12:46 oCTOBER? 12:46 its music stuff you wouldnt understand 12:46 PM 12:46 oh 12:46 NO OCTOBER IS TOO JAMMY 12:46 k 12:46 It's not Game Over is it? 12:46 It won't allow me back in ;-; 12:46 Firefly Cloud? 12:46 no its not 12:46 no 12:46 Oh 12:46 Sorry Periandlapis ;( 12:46 hahahahahaha kicked out of kkt 12:46 THIs IS SO STRESSFUL 12:46 Wha? 12:47 Underfoot? 12:47 OM but jelly opal. Is that really a thing? XD 12:47 yes 12:47 yes it is. 12:47 THIS CONVERSATION 12:47 I heard of ice cream opal, so jelly opal isn't too farfetched tbh 12:47 dont use xd in front of me 12:47 its a very slow song its 12:47 WAS PASSED SO LONG AGO 12:47 i will go insane. 12:47 Okay bEcKY 12:47 ive seen that emote for 50 days straight, at least 2 times each--- 12:47 what the fuck u just call me. 12:47 i am not becky 12:48 im britney 12:48 Not Cancerous Core? 12:48 i might cry ill never find this song 12:48 Lol 12:48 Unlabeled? 12:48 please be Unlabeled ;; 12:48 um 12:48 um 12:48 Gonna go check on something, brb 12:48 no 12:48 Otay 12:48 its not 12:48 http://d236bkdxj385sg.cloudfront.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/Shalana-Hunter.jpg see, im B r I t N e Y 12:48 i want death 12:49 i want my ps4 12:49 see that happening? 12:49 no 12:49 1-800-did-i-ask 12:49 i have to wait till tomorrow--- 12:49 you're certain it's not Mother? 12:49 1-800-did-i-want-u-to-responf 12:49 *respond 12:49 yes im sure 12:49 it's 12:49 aughghghghgh 12:49 well we've gone through every song 12:49 Yep, jelly opals exist YAYAYAYAY 12:49 at least in one year older 12:49 i have no choice but to go through 12:49 all 472 homestuck songs 12:49 Lol 12:50 JELLY! 12:50 Yep 12:50 I-Ship-Stevidot 12:50 Yep, jelly opals exist YAYAYAYAY 12:50 wow 12:50 -17 (one year older) 12:50 oow 12:50 u just realized that 12:50 Nice imitation 12:50 im quoting you 12:50 theres a song called "Rediscover fusion" 12:50 holy shit the misunderstanding level is 420/100 12:50 okay would i use a fake gem like no i would not 12:50 * DaniSkies high fives ao 12:50 ooooo it's very strider music 12:50 * I-Ship-Stevidot HOW DOES IT FLIPPIN FEEL 12:50 i hate fake gems 12:51 they bother me 12:51 You mean Gemsonas 12:51 they make me feel like ---- 12:51 no 12:51 Or made up gems 12:51 I'm bored 12:51 no, fake gemstones 12:51 jesus C h Ri s--- 12:51 yeah 12:51 made up gemstones 12:51 like 12:51 Like, glacial I and oxide 12:51 fake gemstones---- 12:51 ...no 12:51 what 12:51 like ender pearl 12:51 >gemsonas 12:51 are you calling this bitch fake ;; 12:51 I THINK I FOUND IT 12:51 Glavdkzmqlsite is a REALLY fake mineral 12:51 HOLY SHIT PLEASE WHAT IS IT 12:51 and so is my ass 12:52 HA 12:52 wait 12:52 .... 12:52 Oml 12:52 i 12:52 dont think this is it 12:52 * DaniSkies cries 12:52 GOD DAMMIT ITS 3 MINUTES 12:52 * DaniSkies cries a lot 12:52 WAIT 12:52 YES 12:52 THIS IS IT 12:52 12:52 is it 3:14 minutes 12:52 YES 12:52 * DaniSkies cries A LOT MORE 12:52 GOD DAMMIT 12:52 @Dani Peacock looks nice! Awesome job! �� 12:52 IVE FOUND IT 12:52 1-800-did-i-ask-tho 12:53 thats my joke 12:53 He you didn't 12:53 yes and i needed to use it 12:53 ye ye yES IT'S HOMESTUCK ANTHEM @DANI 12:53 it only took 2 years 12:53 * DaniSkies holy shit 12:53 Are any of you really gonna make a jelly opal gemsona? 12:53 that's not in one year older or w/e 12:54 yes, stevidot. 12:54 dani is. 12:54 we said this nearly an hour ago. 12:54 Jelly's 12:54 Are 12:54 yes, i am making a Contra Luz Jelly Opal OC. I've been saying this for a month now 12:54 I don't talk to you often 12:54 I MEANT THAT 12:54 I didn't know if you were joking or not 12:54 METAPHORICALLY 12:55 Sorry :/ 12:55 i found this song 12:55 i am happy 12:55 Hi Odrey o/ 12:55 i dont know what to draw 12:55 helo 12:55 hi odrey 12:55 helo dani 12:55 eternal suffering 12:55 RIGHT 12:55 left 12:56 im just gonna draw vague foot fetish art and call it a night 12:56 oml 12:56 that was a joke. i dont like feet. 12:56 im trying to think 12:56 like 12:56 hm m m m m 12:57 mrd meeting mousen and being like "i had no idea i was this cute" 12:58 aaa i gtg 12:58 OK i just need to rant for a second 12:58 bye odrey 12:58 i'll be back rip me 12:59 like at the start of 2014 i was really worried about having all of my characters look the exact same design wise and looking back on myself in 2016 im really happy with what ive been able to come up with 12:59 ALSO IM 12:59 I DONT THINK I RANTED ABT THIS BUT SOMEONE ON DA CALLED MRD HOT AND I DONT REALLY KNOW HOW TO RESPOND 12:59 Wat 01:00 just like run away 01:00 that's all you really need to do 01:00 i mean at least its not aaron like "does he have genitals" 01:00 Just say that he went into the oven for a hour 01:00 mrd is the fucking oven 01:00 * DaniSkies rip coral 01:01 coral was probably too op anyways RIP 01:01 "Thermal Resistance: Moussaieff is immune to all hot and humid temperatures. Cold temperatures are hardly an issue for him as well, considering his self-heating thermokinesis, treating him as a living electric blanket." 01:01 Ah 01:01 he is the oven. it is him 01:01 and yet he cant cook for his fucking life 01:01 OMG IRONY XD 01:01 thnx astute mc craptain obvious 01:01 mrd : coral what are you doing 01:01 coral : it is winter, i am cold 01:01 mrd : coral pls 01:01 coral : i am cold 01:01 mrd : co-- 01:01 coral : ICE FUCKING COLD 01:02 * I-Ship-Stevidot throws fire coral at her 01:02 FEEL DA BURN 01:03 don't ever touch my coral ever again 01:03 she makes me dick look huge 01:03 * DaniSkies shoots trevor 01:03 IM LAUGHGIN 01:03 no this is not the chat for that ;; 01:04 wait stevis gone 01:04 pop the champagne 01:04 oh no i like this 01:04 >https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BP1Meszo0Ys 01:05 she makes me dick look huge 01:05 ;; trevor no 01:06 ME DICK 01:06 * DaniSkies prepares the kicking boot 01:06 ummmm 01:06 I got this. 01:06 wow ok 01:08 A LITTLE PART OF ME WANTS TO GIVE CHAI FRECKLES 01:09 should i 01:09 talk to aaron 01:09 wait 01:10 on skype or 01:10 idek if hes on but i just want to see if hes shitty 01:10 or 01:10 yes 01:10 oh 01:10 on skype 01:10 maybe 01:10 probs not 01:10 //if you do, please apologize for me for being a huge bitch last time we talked 01:10 ;; 01:10 okay 01:10 * DaniSkies cries a little 01:11 yo 01:11 OH SHIT HES ONLINE 01:11 hi zenzi uvu#// 01:11 BRB 01:12 hi dani 01:12 hows it going? 01:12 how's 01:12 * 01:12 i'm coughing up mucus and blood but otherwise pretty good, how about you? 01:13 I just got home from the ER 01:13 that's about it really 01:14 oh i see, may i ask why :0? 01:14 im getting a ps4 tomorrow, i was supposed to get it in november 01:14 but 01:14 shit happens 01:14 fainted in track 01:14 oh i see 01:14 do get rest though 01:14 yikes 01:14 i hope u get better 01:14 ^ 01:14 i was trying to beat a school record for 300m hurdles 01:15 and i was 1 seconds from it 01:15 but thank you 01:15 sorry, i can only have like one conversation at a time like it's really hard to keep track of everything 01:15 i think 01:15 im falling into 01:15 an art block 01:16 * DaniSkies art block corner ;w; 01:16 i must go now for a bit since seminar is almost over and i'm trying to leave a bit early. something like that 01:16 okay, see you :0 01:16 bye 01:16 i'll try and come back to you guys in just a bit okay bye uvu#// 01:19 thnx Rael 01:24 * DaniSkies -ify 01:24 talked with aaron. 01:24 mhmm...? 01:24 talked as in you've already finished your conversation? 01:24 andre 01:24 uh 01:25 fish and aaden and jinx? 01:25 they dont care about us anymore. 01:25 aaron misses neon. 01:25 ...thats really it 01:27 * DaniSkies soft sigh of relief ;w; 01:27 oh and he said that if you ever want to talk with him then you have his skype 01:28 * DaniSkies nvm i take that sigh back 01:29 hey andre are you there 01:29 or dd you go to sleep already 01:31 oh ok 01:31 there's your answer 01:31 ouch 01:33 i headed down to the female bathroom in this annex building and there were a group of girls and then i went i just kinda "nope" so i went to the upstairs bathroom and a girl was like "do you mind if i clear my mucus in here" and i'm like "yeah it's fine, i have to do that in a bit so whatever" and so i made an acquaintance 01:33 //brb 01:36 and i return 10:15 Hi RAel 10:15 and odrey 10:15 ,,, 10:15 hi regi and odrey* 10:16 and aptos 10:16 Hi 10:16 I LITERALLY JOIN CHAT FOR 5 SECONDS AND EVERYONE IS SHWOING UP NOW 10:16 No, you were there for a while. 10:17 And no one likes to join chat alone 10:17 i just refreshed the page 10:17 and im never alone i have the heavy weight of this gay robot always on my shoulders 10:17 Oh, and salty made an individual diamond oc too. 10:17 Did you just call me fucking fat, you fucking bitch? 10:17 great what gem 10:17 :v 10:18 MBD, no using cussing at toher users 10:18 wait 10:18 he already showed me this Hope Diamond 10:18 Grrr. I can't kick MBD. MBD can you kick yourself? 10:18 also hope diamond is the most overused diamond ever 10:18 Also, IkR? 10:18 No, but I can lick myself. 10:18 i have a hope diamond 10:19 it's sodg and odd hot glued together 10:19 Aptos 10:19 AAE (mind): I'm gonna need an explanation of your apparent five children. I mean, I have one, but it's complicated. 3 minutes ago 10:19 12gemstopaz 10:19 YT: heres an explanation-shes a slut 1 minute ago 10:19 the forums got me crying 10:20 Mind reading. 10:20 SICK BURN BRB CRYING 10:20 NSFW content 10:20 The post made me mad. 10:21 It was so against the rules it was sad. 10:21 im laughing because it was so out of nowhere 10:21 aptos: explain this uncanon phenomenon to me 10:21 topaz: shes a whore 10:24 That is basically what happenned 10:24 Like, i get AAE to Ida parenting, which is like "cool, i custom ordered you with some of my magic signature". But they are just like "niop." 10:37 which reminds me 10:37 aptos i have a really lame su headcanon i said last night but u werent there 10:37 i said that 10:38 all gems are made-to-order basically, and none of them have actual free will. i said that all of the same gem reacts with a set algorithm for their own specific and unique personality 10:38 and its why RQ Pearl Ruby and Sapphire were considered defective 10:38 because they were ACTUALLY defective for real 10:38 I completely agree with that 10:39 diamonds are the only homeworld gems with actual free will 10:39 which is why everyone looks up to them blah blah blah 10:39 I actually made a blog about that....minus the diamond bit. 10:39 i must have not seen it :0 10:39 It was on the fanon 10:39 Canon 10:39 o 10:40 that explains it then 10:40 It was on gems being optimized and premade for a specific job, and everything about them was predefined for that 10:40 ye ye 10:40 Thats why I am so picky about gems being well defined for a job. 10:41 i have rainbow moonstones set for the determination to gain and collect knowledge for the betterment of their diamond/betterment of other gems 10:41 mother-of-pearls are made to oversee pearl making and are like "alpha" pearls made specifically for diamonds and only diamonds 10:42 like no quartz would have a mother of pearl, only diamonds really would 10:43 And that makes sense. It fits a need, and pleasantly so. They are well designed to fit that 10:44 basically gem jobs for me: 10:44 "A specific occupation or purpose for the betterment of their diamond/betterment of other gems" 10:44 theres no occupation for gems to harm one another 10:44 it creates a false web of "peace" when theyre actually just mindless zombies 10:45 and if a gem is in a diamonds court theyre the only ones exposed to any hints of true, free will and are almost immediately hungry for it 10:45 ..until theyre at peace with it :3c 10:46 at which point theyd sink into this terrible mindset that every thing they do is for their diamond's betterment and becomes essentially a maid 10:46 poor, poor rock alien people 10:48 Makes sense 10:48 pretty much anyone prompting someone to join a diamonds court thats already in the court is entirely fake 10:48 every smile is predetermined from the moment of them being born in the kindergarten 10:48 kinda depressing 10:49 Well, sorta. 10:49 Yea. 10:49 god forbid anyone be given free will that isnt a diamond 10:49 other than the crystal gems because DUH 10:49 hi simu 10:49 Hi simu 10:50 test 10:50 passed 10:50 ugh, chat was glitching 10:50 Yea, the only non diamond gem that has a more unique mindset is AAE. 10:50 >:3c 10:50 like some gems were intentionally made to be dumb/unaware of their surroundings, basically sheeple (pearls) 10:51 AAE basically just gets a half will by holding communications from free spirits like diamonds. And i think more were sheeple 10:51 I feel like other than their job they were almost oblivious 10:51 tru 10:52 and then theres gems made for being incredibly smart, rich, aristocrats, the teachers' pets of homeworld 10:52 aka sapphires 10:52 Padparadscha 10:52 and mother-of-pearls 10:52 this is basically why msd has pardoned his entire court twice now 10:52 he knows its not their fault, its really just how they were programmed 10:53 They need better programmers 10:53 hes much more sympathetic, unlike the other diamonds :v 10:53 msd: why isnt rainbow moonstone responding? 10:53 mrd: just delete her system 32 10:53 msd: oh, okay 10:53 and thats the day rainbow moonstone became brain dead 10:54 Itd work for AAE. She is basically a cell phone for gems that can also make cushions 10:54 that sounds bitchin' 10:54 wha? 10:54 ,,,really cool 10:54 Oh. Yea. 10:55 idk if i were a gem id totally want to be a diamonds pearl??? 10:55 ummm id get fucking pampered sounds goot to me 10:55 good* 10:55 Eh 10:55 goot 10:55 You'd also get a lotta work 10:55 Best job : diamonds cupbearer. 10:55 yeah holding all of those obscure objects and standing all day sounds very tiring 10:56 looking pretty and getting free shit takes so much work 10:56 :3c 10:56 Well they r like furniture 10:56 So at some,point they do work 10:56 PAMPERED FURNITURE THO 10:56 But do they really have emotion? 10:56 no but id be fine w that 10:57 so they can't really enjoy that 10:57 i mean i guess 10:57 I feel bad for elkhorn coral 10:57 exactly.which would be why stevens maybe telepathy doesn't normally work on gems. Cuz they dont have minds. Just realms of fusion, sometimes 10:58 fusion realms are so cool 10:58 i hope all fusions have those 10:58 same 10:58 Hoi 10:58 Still talking about coral? 10:59 also a really minute detail i put in with the diamonds i have: 10:59 Elkhorn coral is critically endangered 10:59 none of them can heal at all 10:59 they can only tear things apart 10:59 And is the only coral that gets white pox disease 10:59 Well 10:59 Only THING 10:59 that gets it 10:59 ;-; 10:59 Poor things 11:00 * I-Ship-Stevidot TFW you start caring for corals 11:00 Lol 11:00 (Still don't know what TFW means) 11:01 It means that face when 11:01 Oh 11:01 otay 11:01 Also, I have a sad episode in my head involving Moonstone (ISS) and Lapidot's Coral, involving white pox disease 11:02 Coral can't go near other corals, and...its sad 11:02 ;-; 11:02 ??? 11:02 is this RP related stuff or? 11:02 White pox disease is contagious 11:02 And no, probably 11:02 Its just like a sad episode... 11:02 I HATE MYSELF 11:02 I might have to leave(I do have to leave) 11:02 also i just remembered since im having pizza for dinner 11:03 in keystone motel 11:03 when steven is upset about the square pizza? 11:03 bye 11:03 Bye! 11:03 hes not wrong. every pizza in stores in PA, where i live, 11:03 all pizzas are square. 11:03 Its FUSION, Raelcontor 11:03 no circle pizzas in pittsburgh PA. 11:03 FUSION! 11:04 What is more personal, to us, than fusion?! 11:04 * I-Ship-Stevidot is shot 11:04 my family and friends 11:04 Why is it square? 11:05 idk but i love the corner pieces 11:05 What's wrong with this crazy state?! 11:05 And yea, me too about fusion realms. I also made up "object realms", so gems embedded in the same object can share the same space 11:05 So I showed some kids at school bunny slugs 11:05 They all said they were ugly ;-; 11:06 mrd's hair is its own realm @aptos 11:06 like lions mane but mrd's hair 11:06 Literally or figuratively? 11:07 literally 11:07 fall into his hair and you may die 11:07 Oh lol 11:07 How does Lion do it, anyways? 11:07 magic 11:07 gem biology is gemology tho ;-; 11:08 gemetics 11:08 XD 11:08 gem biology doesnt exist because gems are inorganic life 11:09 aka "spaghettio sauce spilled in the dirt and it made a person" 11:09 wb regi 11:10 Ah. I made gem biology theory 11:11 That face when you realize you are the only person who prescribes an element of realistic science into the cartoon.... 11:11 i mean 11:11 my gem "biology" is equal to 11:12 "sometimes they have genitals if they feel like it but other than that theyre mannequins with faces and hair and clothes!!! and they do stuff" 11:12 Cashews 11:14 Hey Aptos. Explain this: How does Lion's mane have hammer space? 11:15 magic 11:15 EXACTLY 11:15 TEST 11:15 fail 11:15 i've got too many tabs open atm 11:16 I dunno, atms taste too much like metal and money 11:16 wh 11:17 Which one is better? https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Macuahuitl or https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spear-thrower 11:17 OMg I thought of this line that Cave Pearl would say: I miss my old owner...but my aim is getting better! 11:17 The first one Reg 11:17 Also you didn't "think" of the line 11:17 first one 11:17 @regi 11:17 you took it from Gravity Falls 11:18 Or did you??? 11:18 Dun dun dunnnn 11:18 * Stevenismyuniverse swooces out. 11:18 Cool, Macuahuitl it is, not the Atlatl 11:18 what the fuck is happening 11:18 Pinochle is 11:19 * I-Ship-Stevidot plays pinochle with Dillon 11:19 why 11:19 what 11:19 Cuz 11:19 We can 11:19 It has hammer space via a naturally contained wormhole. 11:19 i have no idea whats happening 11:19 *Dillo 11:19 what is dillo 11:19 Naturally contained wormhole 11:19 Srsly 11:19 Armadillo? 11:19 (Dillo) 11:20 Okay...where does he get the wormhole from 11:20 magic 11:20 Exactly 11:20 If you prefer he can have quantum connections to another space 11:20 How is that even possible?! 11:20 gems all have unique abilities and, as far as we know, lion could either be a corrupted gem or an actual animal that normally exists on homeworld 11:20 Dark matter. 11:21 I can specify the type of dark matter if you eant 11:21 aptos is a ner 11:21 d 11:21 How do Garnet and Pearl fuse into Sardonyx if its chemical formula is not compatible with either gemstone? 11:21 magic or science either way it makes awesome plot 11:21 magic :v 11:22 not everything needs a scientific explanation 11:22 How do gems fuse into a different gemstone in the first place? 11:22 ...magic 11:22 Cuz MAGIC 11:22 * I-Ship-Stevidot drops mic 11:22 It is a natural deconstruction of the basic gem cell border using quantum connections to restructure what chemicals inside the cell make up the border 11:22 what point are you even trying to make 11:22 This reconstruction allows for adjustment in abilities as well 11:22 Was that question for me, rael? 11:22 no 11:22 ur trying ur best to explain ur theories 11:22 Probably for me XD 11:23 yes 11:23 IDK anymore tbh 11:24 I think u r trying to stump me 11:24 Thread:2634 11:24 ya can't stump Aptos, he knows his stuff 11:25 That's nice of thee, Regi 11:27 There are so many feathered serpents in mesoamerica, they are everywhere in their religions it's crazy 11:27 That is very true 11:28 From the eldest Olmecs to youngest Maya 11:28 and all inbetween 11:28 Yup. Didn't they also used to have those things that threw spears? 11:29 Atlatls, yeah 11:29 They have em in Australia aswell, Woomera 11:29 we r da cristel TEMS, whel alwos SAVE da dae, n if u thin we canTnt, whel alwos fin a wai, dats y da tems of did work, beleev in, tEMMIE, tEMMIE, and tEMMIE, and Bob. 11:29 I like how some cultures and places just have such consistent legends 11:30 yeah, i love ancient mythologies and legends 11:30 Like, all across europe, they had myths of the band of twelve months, and the golden birds. And in italy they had the fruit love stories 11:30 I was Greek mythology trash at one point XD 11:30 So many stories about falling in love with fruit. 11:31 At least they didn't look into a reflection and fall in love with themselves XD 11:31 A reflection in a RIVER, too 11:31 Fruits good, so i understand 11:31 Hi Zenzi 11:31 Hi Zanz 11:31 Hi 11:32 Where's Rarypus? 11:32 dont ever say that shit again 11:32 near me 11:32 K... 11:33 lol... 11:33 Yup. Was the significance of the feathered serpent consistent? 11:33 Imagine an army of hundreds each holding an atlatl and firing, it would be a rain of obsidian, sharper than any metal to this day 11:33 Totally epic. 11:34 * I-Ship-Stevidot backs away not knowing what he did wrong.. 11:34 Mixtec, Olmec, Toltec, Zapotec, Teotihuacan, Maya. All of them had significance on the serpent 11:36 What did it symbolize/represent? 11:36 Although in classical era mayan society the significance died down a bit 11:36 The serpent is believed to represent dualism, feathers representing flight and the sky, and the serpent representing the cunning of humans and of animals 11:37 Regi 11:37 whatever your talking about 11:37 sounds interesting 11:37 tell more 11:37 Im talklin bout Mesoamerican culture, im making a gem based off of it 11:38 Cultures themselves, as well as mythological creatures, are highly interesting 11:38 i like basing my gems off of things as well 11:38 loons like we have something in common 11:39 the Sky was important to a few of them, the mixtec, zapotec and maya all held great import on the sky. Either having come from there and returning there at death of using it to study the heavens, so the feathered serpent makes even more sense for them 11:39 Mythological creatures eh Aptos? You know the story of the minotaur? 11:41 Yup 11:42 Bit of a weird one innit, posiedon was just plain cruel, so was minos though 11:42 Aren't they all cruel? 11:43 I don't think Icarus was 11:43 Heracles wasn't cruel was he/ 11:43 Icarus was a kid 11:43 ? 11:43 Heracles was super cruel, imo 11:43 Plus, he was everywhere. I dislike that. 11:44 Like, anybody in any myth, and yup, there he is. He is like waldo in wheres waldo, except super conspicuous 11:44 I spose so. I always liked posiedon even though he wasn't exactly benevolent 11:45 I liked hebe. She was just sorta sittin there like "I'm just gonna sit here and randomly cause apotheosis." 11:45 Cuz they literally did that for everyb 11:45 Cuz they practically did that for everybody and their dog 11:46 The Hydra was a pretty cool mythical beast 11:47 Oh definitely. I like the mythical panther, and the biscione 11:48 I really like how in some place there is actually a word for a giant blue snake eating a person. 11:50 I acared them away........ 11:50 Sorry my computer crashed 11:50 aptos pm, i need your advice but i dont want to bring up AA spoilers in chat 11:51 What about Wendigos? Or Bunyips 11:52 wb zen 11:52 thank 11:53 wb Zenzi 11:53 thank 2016 04 28